Universe
Universe is a bubble of space-time, that contains many different stuff. Every Universe is separated from Trans-Universal Void by The Barrier (Universal). Concepts Universe most of the time was the concept of all the existing things. Universe was a description of something flawless and unsurpassable. The thing, being ultimately superior to anyth ing you could name. Ancient people were thinking that Earth, our planet, is the entire Universe itself, everything that exists. Their existence is observed and protected by some deity (or multiple deities). Then, people found out about another planets, another stars, another galaxies, and estimated the Universe to be much bigger than it thought to be before. Now, the observable universe is over 93 * 10^9 light-years in diameter, and the entire universe is estimated to be either infinite or 550 * 10^9 light-years in diameter.φτω Inhabitants Many entities inhabit each Universe. However, most of them are not even able to travel across space for less time than thousands of years. So, right now, many civilizations are being on their planets, totally unaware of any lifeforms outside their star system in the Universe.τ History Most of the Universes has their kind of history pattern. Somethingγ their existence begins from, and something their existence ends in. We are unaware of anything that can be happening (or happened (or will happen)) in other Universes, so, we can only calculate what happened, happens and will happen in our Universe. We (humanity) have separated Universe's existence into 5 ages, with all of them being described in a scientific book named "The Five Ages of the Universe". Primordial Era The beginding of our Universe's existence. It began from The Big Bang, and ended in all the particles combinating into matter. Stelliferous Era The era, where stars and planets are existing without any problems. Our current era, where we are living now. This is the current era, in which matter is arranged in the form of stars, galaxies, and galaxy clusters, and most energy is produced in stars. Massive stars use up their fuel very rapidly, in as little as a few million years. Until the end of this era, all the stars will remain to be either white dwarfs, neutron stars of black holes. Degenerate Era Here, all the stars will be already turned into stellar remnants. Planet formation and star formation is over. Protons are beginning to decay. If they won't, at 10^1500 AD, iron stars may form. Black Hole Era All the stars are dead. Only things remaining are photons, and black holes, slowly descending into nonexistence, along with emitting Hawking radiation. Dark Era All the matter is gone now. Only alone photons remains. They won't ever reach anything. The Universe keeps expanding forever, but it is technically dead now. Types In real science, we don't know if other Universes are even existing. However, author of this wiki defined some possible types for another Universes. Primordial Universe (Up) Primordial Universe is extremely dense and small (1000 - 2500 light-years wide) universe, that existed at first stages of existance of the Multiverse. Average temperature and density here are really higher than t. and d. of newborn Universes at the stage of it's existence, where diameter was the same. However, all the Primordial Universes gone extinct at the first quintillion years after Multiverse has been born. Normal Universe (U) 77% of all the current Universes are normal, average diameter of them is nearly septillion light-years wide (at the moment, where age of this universe is equal to current age of our universe). Dwarf Universe (Ud) Dwarf Universe is comparatively small universe. If our universe is really 550 billion light-years wide, as Wikipedia says, they, our home universe can be classified as a dwarf. Ultra-Universe (Uu) Ultra-Universe (shouldn't be confused with Ultraverse) is extremely large universe, that became that big, because of its high expansion rate. It's size can bigger than vigintillions (!!!) of light-years. They also can be source of type-I Paragalaxies. Voidoverse (U) Voidoverse is a universe with extreme expansion rate, billions of billions of times higher that Ultra-Universe's. They could be up to googols of light-years wide. Nothing here survived, this universe is a one big rift of space time. Structure Universe has many things inside it. Supercluster Complexes (aka The Great Walls) The Great Walls are tremendously huge sets of superclusters. They are containing extreme ammount of galaxies. All of them are huge at extent, sometimes more than 10^9 light-years. Example of a great wall is The Sloan's Great Wall. Superclusters Superclusters are clusters of clusters of galaxies. They are smaller than the great walls, but still really huge. Clusters Groups Galaxies Star Systems TBA. See Also Category:-verse